UnA NAVidad FuerA DE lo NORMal
by Ashiteru.k
Summary: Ah Navidad una epoca para estar con la persona que mas quieres o al menos eso piensa Yoh lastima que su noche no fue como lo planeo, pero al fin y al cabo ES NAVIDAD Y TODO SE PERDONA ;D


**Me dio ganas de hacer algo loco, gracioso y sobre todo navideño**

**les dejo un fic para esta epoca de año**

**y ya saben disfruten de la navidad y el año nueve**

**el mes mas feliz de todos y con regalos jeje**

**sean felices y que se la pasen muy bien en estas fechas ;D**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

* * *

><p>Ah la Navidad la época más bella de todo el año. Y es que como no serlo, estas con las personas que más quieres y amas y sobre todo hay muchos regalos.<p>

Y que mejor que pasar la navidad en tu casa junto a la persona que mas amas; como en la casa Asakura donde se encuentran dos jóvenes en el comedor con un rico tazón de galletas de chocolate y otras de sabor naranja, y una rica taza de chocolate con malvavisco.

-Ahh- suspiro Yoh de forma aburrida mientras veía por millonésima vez la ventana donde se podían apreciar los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Por otro lado Anna se encontraba sosteniendo su taza de chocolate con los ojos cerrado muy pensativa aun que debes en cuando veía a Yoh que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Y en una de esas miradas discretas; Yoh volteo a verla y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Sabes Anna esto es muy aburrido llevamos casi dos horas y no hemos hablado de nada, salvo de quieres otra taza de chocolate o que ricas galletas- dijo Yoh desplomándose pesadamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Y que quieres que diga?- dijo un poco ruda la rubia.

-Pues no se, deberíamos de estar conversando animadamente como en las películas navideñas del 5- dijo Yoh tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Yoh esas cosas no existen, resígnate, esto es lo que pasa en la vida real- dijo Anna señalando todo el comedor.

-Ni tampoco existe la escena donde siempre a parece un muérdago arriba de la persona que amas.

-No Yoh tampoco existe- dijo Anna un poco colorada y es que se dio cuenta de la mirada picara de su acompañante.

-¿Entonces que es eso que esta arriba de nosotros?- dijo Yoh acercándose lentamente a Anna.

Anna miro hacia arriba y vio un pequeño muérdago colgado en el foco. Anna se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza para ver a Yoh que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Anna nerviosa.

-Pues que crees que hago, voy a besarte es la tradición- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a cortar la distancia.

Anna empezó a temblar y enrojecer feroz mente, pero también cerro los ojos para esperar el beso de Yoh.

El aliento del chico pegaba suavemente en su rostro mientras estaba a nada de besarla hasta que la puerta del comedor se azoto y los dos se separaron veloz mente para ver quien había entrado.

En la puerta se encontraba un hombre muy alto vestido a lo Elvis y con un peinado no muy discreto.

-¿Ryu que haces aquí?- dijo Yoh sorprendido pero con las mejillas rojas- Pensé que ibas a visitar a tus amigos.

-Si, vengo de ahí pero me di cuentas que mis verdaderos amigos están aquí- dijo Ryu llorando a mares y abrazando fuertemente a Yoh.

-Que lindo de tu parte Ryu- dijo Yoh con una gota resbalándose de su cabeza.

-Si y dinos te piensas quedar mucho tiempo- dijo fríamente Anna.

-¡Anna eso es un poco descortés!- dijo Yoh un poco apenado por la actitud de su prometida.

-No me interesa, no hay suficientes galletas para los tres- dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Anna!

-No se preocupe señorita Anna, sabia que diría algo así. Así que pase a comprar varias cosas para hacer una comida digna de una reina- dijo Ryu con un brillo en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo con eso me convenciste- dijo Anna con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno enseguida me voy a prepara la cena- dijo Ryu entrando con sus bolsas de mercado a la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Yoh aprovecho la distracción de su prometida y se acercó lentamente hasta abrazarla por la espalda.

-Aun no cumplimos la tradición- susurro pícaramente al oído de Anna.

Anna se volvía a sonrojar mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente a Yoh.

-Pues que esperas- dijo Anna recargando su frente con la de Yoh.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente mientras se iba acercando para cumplir la "tradición" del muérdago.

Pero nuevamente se separaron bruscamente al oír la puerta azotándose de nuevo.

-¡Valedor ya llegue!- grito a todo pulmón Horo Horo al entrar al comedor.

-¡Hermano por favor, cállate, me avergüenzas!- dijo Pilika jalándolo de la oreja.

-¡Pilika, Horo Horo que hacen aquí!- dijo otra vez sorprendido Yoh.

-Pues resulta que me encontraba en el jacuzzi del hotel pensando por que no en vez de pasar la navidad solo con mi hermana me voy con mi amiguísimo Yoh y su poseída prometida Anna.

Anna le lanzo una galleta a la boca bruscamente que causo que Horo Horo se empezara a ahogar.

-No le crean a este apestoso, lo que paso es que mi "querido hermano" se gasto todo nuestro dinero en chimichangas y ponche y nos quedamos sin dinero para pagar el hotel y NOS HECHARON DEL HOTEL EN NAVIDAD CON ESTE P#"$%& FRIO- dijo exaltada Pilika.

-Me lo imaginaba esa panzota lo dice todo- dijo Anna viendo con desprecio a Horo Horo que por fin había podida escupir la galleta que le había lanzado.

-Oye que tú no eres una guapura- dijo Horo Horo señalándola con enojo.

-Soy talla cero – dijo Anna

-EH bueno eh este.. no han oído de la talla menos cero- dijo Horo Horo tratando de insultarla.

-Hay hermano me avergüenzas.

-¡Ya esta la cena de navidad!- dijo Ryu saliendo con un pavo muy apetitoso.

-Hay Ryu te he dicho que te amo amigo- dijo Horo Horo viendo al pavo con ojos brillantes.

-¡Ah comer!- dijo Ryu

Pronto todos se empezaron a pelear por la mejor pieza del pavo. Y cuando Horo Horo llevaba medio pavo habían dado las 12:30 .

Huy pero que rico comí y el postre- dijo Horo Horo sobando su enorme panza.

Todos lo miraban como la cosa más rara del mundo, hasta que un olor a hierba quemada empezó a invadir las narices de todos.

-Huy pero que se esta quemando- dijo Pilika tapando su nariz.

De pronto se oyó un crujido y cayo en la jarra de agua una pequeña hoja de muérdago medio tostada y negra.

-Pero que rayos- dijo Horo Horo viendo hacia arriba donde quedaba la otra mitad del muérdago en el foco

-Parece que es un muérdago -dijo Ryu sacando la hoja quemada de la jarra de agua.

Yoh y Anna se empezaron a sonrojar y veían nerviosamente la pequeña hoja que tenia Ryu en su mano.

-Un momento, ya entendí, ustedes dos picarones estaban en un cena romántica hasta que llegamos verdad- dijo Horo Horo viendo pícaramente a Anna y a Yoh.

Anna empezó a temblar de la ira mientras toda su cara estaba toda roja.

-¡Si, todo estaba bien hasta que ustedes llegaron! – dijo Anna explotando

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras a lo lejos se oía como tocaban la puerta.

-Eh, mejor veo quien es- dijo Yoh saliendo corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ren pero que sorpresa!- se oyo decir a Yoh a lo lejos.

-No puede ser- dijo Anna desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Hola, Feliz navidad a todos!

-Señorita Jun- dijo Ryu parándose y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hola Ryu- dijo Jun con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Ren lo miraba con ira.

-Deja a mi hermana aprovechado- dijo Ren amenazando a Ryu con su lanza.

-Si patrón- dijo Ryu poniéndose en pose de soldado.

-¡Y que rayos hacen aquí!- dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno pues nuestros padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel y quisimos pasar la navidad con ustedes- dijo Jun alegremente.

-Viva- dijo sarcásticamente Anna.

- Ah y trajimos regalos para todos- dijo Jun.

-Hay de aquí soy- dijo Horo Horo alegremente.

-Ten Horo Horo esto es para tu- dijo Jun entregándole un pequeño sobre rojo.

-Mmm haber que hay por aquí- dijo Horo Horo abriendo el sobre- Hay pero que lindo cinco noches gratis en el hotel de lujo de Tokio, todo incluido y bufete todo el dia ahhhhhhhh- dijo gritando como niña.

-Muchas gracias es lo más lindo que me han dado- dijo Horo Horo llorando a mares. T-T

-Hay hermano es un milagro- dijo Pilika abrazando a su hermano mientras se le salían las lagrimas.

- Ja me alegra hacer feliz a los necesitados- dijo Ren

-Oye me tu que todavía me queda dignidad- dijo Horo Horo mientras se le salía la panza del pantalón- Hay pero que pena- dijo Horo Horo metiendo su lonja de nuevo.

-Este bueno sigamos.. Pilika esto es para ti- Dijo Jun dándole un regalo amarrillo.

-AH el nuevo libro de hermanas mayores al mando, oh muchas gracias Jun y Ren – dijo Pilika un poco apenada con Ren.

-Eh si de nada- dijo Ren también sonrojado.

-Ji a mi se me hace que aquí hay conexión- susurro Yoh al oído de Anna.

Anna solo miraba a ese par con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jmm, tienes razón

Bueno este era para Chocolove pero al parecer no esta- dijo Jun sosteniendo el paquete de 7 discos para ser un buen comediante.

-Bueno sigamos Ryu este es para ti- dijo Jun entregándole una caja roja

-Muchas gracias Señorita Jun- dijo Ryu mientras abría la caja.

-No lo puedo creer un gel extra extra jumbo y un libro de peinados de Lady gaga ahhhh muero de felicidad- dijo Ryu llorando de alegría.

-Bueno este es para ti Yoh

-Gracias Jun- dijo Yoh con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría su regalo.

-Oh dos pases dobles para ver la granja con la naranja mas grande del mundo, Anita tenemos que ir – dijo Yoh viendo a Anna con ojos de perrito.

-De acuerdo pero Ren tendrá que pagar también el hotel y transporte- dijo Anna seria.

-Claro- dijo Jun feliz.

-Todo quieren- dijo Ren ¬¬

-Y Anna este es tu regalo- dijo Jun

-Gracias- dijo simplemente Anna

-Vaya el nuevo DVD de artes marciales y defensa personal volumen 5, gracias- dijo Anna sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Un aplauso para Jun y el otro …Tao!- dijo Horo Horo.

¡Wow, bravo!—dijeron todos felices.

Y ahora si que venga el poste- dijo Horo Horo

Y es que quien diría que una cena para dos término siendo una cena en familia por que eso es lo que eran una familia de amigos que peleaban, reían y estaban en las buenas y en las malas y sobre todo en navidad.

La época mas bella del año.

Y si se preguntan sobre el beso entra Anna e Yoh si se cumplió. Anna se lo dio enfrente de todos terminando la noche y es que al fin y al cabo son novios.

Y después de dos semanas se fueron de vacaciones a E.U.A donde estaba la naranja más grande del mundo.

Horo Horo se la paso bien los primeros días en el hotel de lujo con su hermana, aun que los corrieron al cuarto día ya que el hotel casi quebraba con el estomago sin fin de Horo Horo, pero no se preocupen se quedaron en la casa de Yoh mientras él estaba de viaje.

Ryu todos los días se hacia un peinado diferente aun que su gel extra extra jumbo se le acabo al tercer día fue muy feliz.

Ren aun que no recibió ningún regalo en navidad, al día siguiente se hizo novio de Pilika y a hora vive en la casa de Yoh, claro que tiene que pagar la renta ( ordenes de Anna) ¬¬

Y Jun volvió con su novio zombie, ya hasta hay boda programada.

Mientras tanto con Chocolove:

-Bueno pue según yo por aquí viva Yoh- dijo Chocolove viendo enfrente una gran torre con un ángel de oro.

-Na ma espero llegar pronto a la Navida

Y si Chocolove se encontraba en Mexico.

* * *

><p>Je ya se muy drogado, pero encantador ojala y les haya sacado una sonrisa.<p>

bueno como dije antes sean felices **y FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Y ESPERO QUE POR NAVIDAD ME DEJEN COMO REGALO MUCHOS REVIEWS =D**

**VISITEN MI OTRO FIC Destinos Cambiados**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
